


Working Together for Freedom

by drugiwilk



Category: Harambe - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, I love my harambae, I'm Not Ashamed, Memes, Written for a Class, and still bitter, do not take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugiwilk/pseuds/drugiwilk
Summary: What would have happened if Harambe had run away?
A short, tragic story about our heroic gorilla.





	

_Fears grow as Cincinnati Zoo's gorilla, who disappered three days ago, is still missing. The seventeen year old Harambe was last seen at the Gorilla World habitant with a three year old boy. The City Guard is appeling for any witnesses._

* * *

His heart was still racing and his lungs squeezing for any air even when he was safe in a hideaout. Harambe should have known better than to run away with a child, but he was fed up with the boy's parents attidute. They insulted and abused him, the gorilla had never seen anyone looking so menacing, even snakes were nicer. He crawled though four feet of bushes and then climbed a three-foot-tall fence. WIth one leap, he took three-year-old and rapidly dashed to his current position.

Harambe glanced at the cause of all this mess. The boy was shaking anxiously. The gorilla wanted to tell him that he was safe now, but the words couldn't escape from his mouth. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his fur. The boy was tenderly stroking Harambe with a small smile on his face...

...Until he became increasingly agitated and disoriented by the screams of onlookers and a single shot.

Harambe felt piercing pain in his chest.

"DON'T!" The boy cried "DON'T DIE, PLEASE!"

_No one ever cared about me_ , the gorilla thought while going to the light, _I have never been so suprised in my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Margaery's Lady" by Loke_Lyon


End file.
